


Big Beards and Big Hearts

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Shaving, kieran is a sweet boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Kieran needs a shave and a haircut, but no one trusts to give him a razor.





	Big Beards and Big Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i would.... die for kieran fluff... thank you.
> 
> also hc: kieran closes his eyes when he does a cute smile and also hes the type to fall asleep if you play with his hair.....

It’s been months since Kieran had been given freedom to walk around camp, although the others still had a long way to go to trusting him. You however, had immediately taken a liking to the man. You’d steal extra food for him or go along with whatever he wanted to do for the day, whether it was fishing or just a walk. You’d even sit down and play dominoes or poker just to cheer him up. You just wanted to make sure he felt part of the gang in some way. 

Lately though, he’s been frowning a lot more than usual. Sometimes you’d catch him sneaking over to Arthur’s tent and looking into the mirror, tugging lightly at his beard and hair and sighing. Then someone would get too close and he’d dart away. 

When a plan in your mind, you woke up early in the morning and crept around camp, most of the gang still sleep. Charles was awake however, so you hurried over to him and smiled innocently. “Good morning, Charles.” 

He raised a brow and sipped from the cup of coffee he held in his hand. “Mornin’, Y/N. You’re up awfully early.”

Shrugging, you sat down across from him and stared at him for a moment. He just stared back, slightly confused. “Okay, this will sound odd, but can I borrow a razor?” 

Charles laughed lightly, his brows furrowing. “That is odd. But I’m not gonna ask. Sure, I can lend you one. Already sharpened.” 

You grinned as he retrieved a razor and handed it over. You hurried off to find the lotion you had bought the last time you went to town and then a bucket that you took down to the water and filled. When you got back to camp, everyone was eyeing you curiously but paid you no mind. You carried the bucket towards a small area on the edge of camp, smiling softly. 

“Kieran!” You called, huffing as you set the bucket down next to a stump.

With wide eyes, Kieran walked over nervously, glancing at the bucket. “What’s this?”

With your hands on your hips, you smiled and nodded towards the stump. “Sit down.” When he did, you pulled off his hat and then grabbed the razor and lotion from your bag. “I’m going to fix up all this hair, alright?” His hair had gotten just as long and unruly as his beard. 

“Wait-Wait!” He panicked, trying to get away had you not hurried to grab his shoulder. “What if you cut me? Have ya’ ever shaved someone before?” 

Laughing lightly, you gently ran your fingers through his hair. “Of course I have. I’m not going to cut you, I promise.” His body was still tense and you sighed. “Do you trust me?” 

It took his a moment to respond, quiet as a mouse. Finally he slightly relaxed and nodded. “Yeah, I trust you.” 

Smiling gently, you pulled his head back and kissed the top of his head, hoping to ease his worries. You wet his hair first, pulling through all the tangles and then you began cutting. Starting from the bottom and working your way up, making sure to keep the strands even as best you could. Kieran was silent the entire time, never complaining when you accidentally pulled too hard or when you started working as the base of his neck. 

When you were done, you ran your fingers through it once more in satisfaction. His hair ended just below his ears and looked a hundred times better. Tilting his head back once more, you ran your palm over his throat. His eyes were closed and you raised a brow. “Kieran?”

Kieran jumped, his eyes opening. “Y-Yes?” 

“You fallin’ asleep on me, Mister Duffy?” You mused, tilting your head to the side. 

He shook his head and you noticed his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink against his pale skin. “No, of- of course not. Just never knew having my hair touched would be so calming.” 

Unable to stop the chuckle that left you, you turned and grabbed the shaving lotion. “Well, I’m glad to know you aren’t so scared anymore. Because I’m goin’ to shave that beard off now.” The look on his face caused you to laugh again. 

Yet, as you began gently and carefully sliding the razor up his throat, he calmed once again. His back pressed against your chest, his head against your shoulder as you craned your head to watch your motions. You were too focused to notice he was watching you out of the corner of his eye, his face growing redder by the minute. 

You shaped up the facial hair as best you could and then walked around, taking a proper look at him. Kieran sat there patiently, eyes watching your facial expressions and possibly waiting for the humiliation to come. 

“You look so handsome. I think I did a good job.” You grinned at him.

He turned into a stuttering mess of doubt. “R-Really? Are you sure? You ain’t makin’ fun of me now, are you?”

Sighing at his questions, you took his hand and pulled him away towards Arthur’s tent. He always left his shaving station unattended and you weren’t afraid to mess with his things. Taking the mirror, you handed it over to Kieran and watched as he ran his hand over his face and marveled at your work.

“See? I’m not makin’ fun. I would never.” You pouted playfully and he laughed.

Nodding slowly, he put the mirror down and fought to keep eye contact with you. “I’m-” He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks, Y/N. They wouldn’t give me a razor to do it myself.” 

You smiled and stepped forward. “I know. And don’t thank me. I’m happy to help anytime.” You then placed a gentle kiss against his cheek.

Kieran froze like a statue, as if one tiny push would send him toppling and shattering all over the ground. Laughing lightly, you smiled big and watched as he broke from his trance and smiled just as brilliantly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest and you vowed to always offer to help him trim his hair whenever he needed.


End file.
